


Best Resolution

by m_gilastorm, miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: Everyone is finally back from space and the future and it's New Year's. But alarms are going off and things are on fire and Daisy is not enjoying herself anyway.





	Best Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> I suggested we all write New Year's kiss fics to put @fierysky in the holiday spirit but then she didn't tell anyone so I just did it :P

Daisy was sulking in the corner of the common room, bruises still fading from her face. It was as if the team had never left, but it didn't feel that way to any of them. It was strange celebrating New Year's for 2018 when they just came from 74 years in the future, where the world had already ended and humanity was barely hanging on by a thread.

May nudged her knee, offering her a drink, which she gratefully accepted, taking a larger gulp than she probably should have. May watched with a raised brow, but didn't ask the question. She didn't need to. A burst of laughter came from the other end of the room as Fitz did some impression of who Daisy could only guess was Deke while he regaled the crowed agents with stories of the team's adventure in space.

"It's New Year's. You could at least pretend to be having fun," May muttered, running a hand over her thigh as if it might still pain her. Daisy shot her a quick glare and took another dreg of whatever was in her cup.

"You're one to talk," Daisy quipped. The TV in the background erupted in cheers as Times Square counted down to 11:00 PM like they did for every hour on New Year's Eve. May shrugged at her and surveyed the room.

"We've all been through enough these past few weeks, you more than most of us. I think we've earned a party and a chance to blow off some steam. If you still need to mope, do it in the morning with your hangover." May lifted her own drink to her lips before walking off to join the group crowded around Fitzsimmons and clearly having a better time than Daisy.

She pulled her feet up into the chair she was occupying in her corner, looking around the room at her team. HAPPY NEW YEAR banners were hung up with streamers (Jemma's doing) and bottles of liquor covered the entire island, leaving barely any room for snacks or cups (Elena's doing). Elena was with Fitzsimmons, adding to their story for comedic effect and even May was smiling now. It made Daisy's chest hurt. Coming to this stupid party was a bad idea. She searched for Coulson or Mack, realizing she hadn't seen either of them in a while. Neither Elena or May seemed concerned so she figured they must have wandered off to the garage or something of that nature. No cars in space, after all.

Daisy finished her drink, throwing her feet down from the chair with a louder 'bang' than she intended. She shrugged in apology as a few people turned in alarm and she made her way to the island to refill her own cup. Agent Piper was there, looking almost as excited as she felt.

"Is this where we hide when we don't want to be at a party? If I had known I would have joined you sooner." Daisy smirked, eliciting a laugh from her fellow agent. Piper leaned against the sink behind the bottle-covered island.

"Nah, it's not that I don't want to be here. I just don't like the stories. Hearing what happened when the rest of us weren't there to help...." She took a drink of her beer, swallowing whatever the rest of her thought was. "It makes the trials and proving the existence of murderous robots kind of pale in comparison, you know?" Daisy nodded. She didn't really know what to say. They had cleared her name while the team was gone. No one thought she was the one who walked up and shot Talbot now, instead she was the one who was going to destroy the world. She poured that drink. Piper saw the self-loathing cross her face.

"Hey, you know May's right. It's New Year's and you deserve to enjoy the party. This is a win! Everyone made it home, the team's all together, no one went to prison, there's no more evil robots trying to kill us. I know you're afraid of the future and no one's going to tell you that isn't valid, but for tonight you should try to pretend it's a fresh start."

Anything else Piper was going to say was lost in the blaring of the base alarms. Both women snapped their heads to the doorway of the common area. May was already in the hallway, determining the source of the disturbance. A flash of light came from the garage and May, Daisy, and few others set off that way. A roaring engine and the sounds of Mack cursing met the group as they approached, many with weapons drawn.

Daisy moved into the garage entrance, hands raised, but not prepared for the sight that met her. Mack and Coulson both looked slightly singed, leaning as far away from the sleek black Charger that lay between them, engine and exhaust flaming while the whole thing vibrated with power.

"What the hell did you do?" Mack was nursing what looked to be a burnt hand, shooting an accusatory glare at Coulson.

"It wasn't me! I was polishing Lola!" Coulson was stomping on a charred rag that was still smoking. Elena moved to Mack, checking on his hand, trying to calm him down in Spanish, while May stalked right past Coulson to evaluate Lola for any damages. Daisy only lowered her hands after barely processing there wasn't any real danger.

"What did you do to Lucy?" They turned to look at her, glancing at each other and at a loss.

"We didn't touch her!" Coulson protested.

"I know better than to touch the Rider's car, believe me." The flames and engine of the Charger puttered out as Mack muttered in response, startling both men enough to quiet them. Daisy moved to put a hand to the hood, sensing the vibrations in every atom of the car. It was like it was waking up.

"They're right," a voice said from the doorway, "they didn't do anything to her. Pretty sure it was me." Everyone turned to see Robbie, looking a little haggard but otherwise alright and leaning on the wall, his entrance shocking them all into silence. Coulson stepped over his singed cloth, having enough presence of mind to extend his hand.

"It's good to see you, Reyes," he cocked his head at the Charger behind him, "even if your car scared the shit out of us." Robbie smiled, glancing over at where Daisy still stood up against his car.

"It's good to be back, sir." He realized something and looked around at all of them quickly. "Did I miss the ball dropping?" Mack checked his watch.

"Nope. Looks like we've got about fifteen-to-twenty minutes to go." Elena looped her arm around Mack's waist and pulled him toward the door.

"Come on. Let's get back to the party." She turned toward Daisy and May. "That includes you party-poopers too." Daisy cringed and made no move to follow everyone else as they walked past Robbie, clapping him on the shoulder or otherwise welcoming him back. When she was the last one, she pushed off the hood of the Charger to head back and resume her drinking, if not her moping. She had to admit, seeing Robbie put her in a better mood, no matter how run down he looked. He waited against the wall for her, falling into step to head to the party with her as if he hadn't just appeared in their base at 1100 at night from who-knows-where, as if the last few months had never happened. He was waiting for her to say something, she realized. She didn't say much since they got back to their time.

"I didn't think I'd see you again - so soon." She grinned at her own reference to their past conversation. He shot her a quick glance with his brow raised before huffing out a laugh.

"I'm just as surprised as you." Daisy laughed genuinely, stopping in the hall and turning to look Robbie over closely. Concern hardened her face, just a bit. He was exhausted, and there was no way to tell what he had been through thanks to the Rider's healing ability. So who knew what kind of trauma he'd endured this time to save their asses from that fucking book. But he was definitely still Robbie. Same toned muscle, same set jaw, maybe a bit more scruffy, but it didn't hurt anything.

"I'm glad you made it back okay. It really is good to have you back, Robbie." She smirked, making her way back up the hall to the common area again. So long as he was here, any exhaustion or damage could hopefully be repaired.

"Dais-" He grabbed her wrist and she started, almost lashing out and barely able to stop herself.

 _It's Robbie. He's not trying to hurt me._ He broke the contact as soon as she stopped, raising his hands defensively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react that way. A lot has happened since you left and I'm," she stared at her SHIELD issue boots, trying to find the right word to describe it, "different, I guess." He put his hand to her chin, lifting her face to evaluate the faded bruising. He had to notice her breath catch, but he didn't show it. Daisy let herself search his face for a moment, not sure exactly what she was hoping to see, resting her hand on his where it rested on her chin still.

"Do I wanna know who gave you these?" His thumb caressed her cheek in emphasis and she shivered, having to look away.

"It's kind of a long story and I'm pretty sure we only have about ten minutes." She dropped her hand and stepped out of his reach. Robbie stared at her for a moment as if looking right through her, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Daisy suddenly regretted moving away from his touch.

"Give me the ten minute version, then, chica." She scoffed.

"Fine. We got sent 74 years into the future in space. I was sold into some kind of Inhuman fight club, and had this death match with an alien. Fitz spent the whole 74 years in cryosleep orbiting some faraway planet so he could wake up and save us just in time because, apparently, a little girl I knew once is an oracle now and told him that's what had to happen." Daisy crossed her arms, settling back against the wall to watch Robbie process her crazy story. His jaw twitched as he bit back whatever reaction was fighting to surface. He sighed, the corner of his mouth twitching in what was almost a smile.

"So the bruises. Aliens?" He kept his hands in his pockets, but the way he looked at her was so like when she had found him that day after the framework and the LMDs and everything, she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yeah. Aliens." Robbie nodded and shrugged, tugging his hands out of his pockets and straightening his leather jacket.

"Not the weirdest thing we've ever been through, though." Daisy laughed.

"No, not the weirdest. Not even my first aliens." Robbie's brow shot up with a question, but a voice from down the hall interrupted them.

"Oi! You two! If you don't get in here soon, you'll miss the ball drop." Elena's annoyance at being pulled away from the party to fetch them was evident. She didn't wait for a reply before stalking back into the common area where the party was audible. Daisy shook her head and pushed off the wall, heading back toward all the fun.

"Come on, hot stuff. I guess they're missing the life of the party without us." Robbie made a face at her and she snickered, grabbing his sleeve and tugging him down the hall. "You're the one who magically appeared just in time to bring in the new year. You even made a show of it. You don't want to miss it." They made it back to the common area and she watched as Robbie took in the chaos of the small party. Daisy was glad the alarms were just him because they were all pretty clearly drunk and definitely not prepared for any kind of attack tonight. She dropped herself back into her chair in the corner of the room, deciding against another drink, and pulling her feet back up onto the chair with her. Robbie sat on the arm of the chair, close enough for her to feel the heat radiating off of him.

"I'm glad you're here, Robbie." She nudged him, almost knocking him off the arm. He grinned and pushed her knees, knocking her feet off the seat.

"I wanted to be here. Decided I need to be around good people. Call it a new year's resolution." He met her eyes as Fitzsimmons came around handing out plastic flutes of champagne and tugging everyone to their feet as the countdown began.

**10**

**9**

**8**

Daisy rolled her eyes as someone elbowed her when they noticed she wasn't participating in the counting. She joined in begrudgingly.

**7**

**6**

Robbie was watching her, leaning against the chair again that same soft look on his face again. She could feel her face getting warm under his gaze and suddenly wished her champagne was for more than just the toast.

**5**

**4**

Daisy glanced at all her friends around the room, noticing the couples paired off and realized suddenly what midnight meant. Now she really needed a drink, torn between hoping and being terrified.

**3**

**2**

Robbie stood up from the arm of the chair again and Daisy was painfully aware of how close he was to her side.

**1**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered together, knowing it meant more for the people in this room than most of the ones on the screen.

Robbie put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to kiss her. _Hopeful_ , she decided. She was hoping he'd kiss her. She grabbed the edge of his jacket and pulled him closer to return the kiss.

Whooping and whistling startled them apart as they turned to see the team applauding. Daisy's face turned a deeper red than she ever thought possible.

"It's about time, Burning Man." Elena punched Robbie before sauntering back over to Mack. Daisy turned to face him again.

"That's one hell of a new year's resolution." Robbie smirked at her.

"I figured it would work out." Daisy huffed before downing her champagne. He waited for her to finish before dragging her back to the chair. "So, about this whole space adventure." Daisy smirked, leaning up to kiss him again.

"What do you want to know?"

**Author's Note:**

> I usually leave romance as inferred so this was a bit out of my wheelhouse. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
